This application capitalizes on accomplishments of institutional investigators of late life depression and of a funded services investigator to build a research program that will improve the care that depressed patients receive. Project leadership views major depression as a recognizable and treatable disorder and seeks to identify factors that influence recognition, treatment and course in sociocultural minorities and the aged. Scientific aims include: identifying patient characteristics that influence recognition and treatment and assessing the relationship between access to psychiatrists in mental health clinics and the treatment depressed patients receive. The proposal develops an integrated clinical services research program through recruitment of a senior services researcher, frequent meetings of senior institutional investigators and health services research consultants and junior faculty development. Pilot studies conducted by junior investigators collaborating with senior mentors are used to develop clinical mental health services scientists and research sites. Data generated by pilots and the growth of junior investigators through specific research trajectories will lead to fully developed proposals that are competitive for external funding. Consultations with External Advisory Committee will enhance the program's ability to develop studies involving collaboration with the public sector.